Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Dream!
Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Dream! is the 36th episode of Barney Hunters R. It first aired on May 11th 2018. Plot Hope and the girls go visit Azalea and her little hen for training on how to use their new Global Crystal powers. Also, a secret about Melanie is revealed there. Summary Hope and the others are in the video room at the Lyrick offices, Hope uses her magic key to get into the Magic Library. The girls travel to the magic library and meet with Booker T who recognizes Melanie from the German magic library from his cousin Hans Buchworm in Bavaria. Hope asks about the Farm rhymes book and tries to use her magic key to access the Farm rhymes world, but realizes she has to connect their powers to transport themselves inside unlike before where Hope could freely go whenever she wanted. Hope and the girls find themselves in the woods the same woods Hope detransformed in when she took the Farm rhymes test. Melanie reveals this was the same forest she got lost in when she was younger, and remembers that she tied a little pink ribbon to one of the trees. But Hope at least remembers how she found the cottage from the last time she was there over three years back, and finds the same pink ribbon from her Little Bo Peep mode dress. It leads them to a lit cottage in the middle of the woods. The cottage is revealed to be none other than the cottage of Azalea and her little hen. There, the girls learn that Melanie is the niece of Azalea, therefore she knows Azalea's hen very well. On the contrary Hope asks about the crystals they've collected so far but Azalea knows only of a few global crystals not counting the ones the girls have found so far. Azalea reveals that these crystals are stronger than the nursery rhyme style crystals, and asks how they are getting along with the new crystals. Hope explains that they haven't been able to truly train and thought Azalea could help them. Azalea agrees to train them the next day, but sends them off to their beds, and it turns into a true slumber party before the girls have to sleep.. Azalea overhears some of the conversations going on... But as the other girls sleep, Hope and Melanie begin to talk. Melanie explains that she, as Hope and the others know, an executive from Lyrick Studios in Germany, making her the next-in-line to become princess of the Lyrick Kingdom if so anything happens to Hope, as a little girl, she would have long study periods between work training and schooling, on her 14th birthday she got a key necklace passed down from generation to generation. While in a library in Stuttgart, Melanie discovered the magic library and the truth behind the necklace, it was there she were to be trained as the princess next in line as, at the time, Princess Blue was turned evil and Hope had not appeared as a warrior yet. But as soon as she learned the princess returned and defeated the Lyrick Kingdom she became next in line, but ever wanting to find the German Global Crystal, she left Germany and transferred to Hope's school. Hope asks how she was able to get nursery rhyme style. Melanie reveals she had to go through almost the exact same series of exams, she had to train within the kingdom in secret and go when her parents were asleep as a week in the farm rhymes world is a day in the real world. Trivia * Maurie Chandler and Sara Hickman-Egan reprise their roles in this episode, Monet as Azalea and Sara as little hen respectively. The French dub of this episode utilizes the voice of the hen from the French dub of Its Time for Counting as with the previous episode as well as the Spanish, Castanello and Arabic dubs. * It is revealed in this episode that Melanie is the niece of Azalea, and that she is the heir to the Lyrick Kingdom in Germany, allowing her to use nursery rhyme style as well. * Also in this episode, it is revealed that Melanie is Hope's German cousin and she transferred to her school as an exchange student to learn more about the family business so she can relaunch Lyrick in Germany successfully. * The second part of the episode title is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Hickety Pickety My Fine Hen" as it reveals a secret about Melanie and her ties with Azalea and her little hen. * Booker T reveals in this episode that he has many cousins around the world including a German cousin, the last names are not all the same as they are the different words for "bookworm" in their respective languages. In the German version, Hans Buchworm is changed from a natural born German from Bavaria to a Italian-German-Austrian in Tyrol. * A book about Taeko Ischii can be seen at the start of this episode. This is a reference to his song turned meme "New Bidi Hendl" which originally debuted in 2009 and became a meme within years of the song becoming known to the world. There are also references to other artists in this episode such as Alexandra and Anita Hoffmann (not collectively named but named Alex and Aria) and Edith Prock. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters R Category:Barney Hunters R episodes